kocfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Forests
See also : Dark Forest 'What are the Dark Forests?' A: Camelot is in turmoil! There are strange happenings all throughout the Kingdom and people continue to disappear, leaving no clue as to where they might have gone. Now, with Guinevere kidnapped, Arthur has called his Knights into action! But is it too late? The world is being ripped open and mysterious and vicious creatures are entering our world from beyond. The manifestation of these vile creatures seems to coincide with newly-formed geographical anomalies- the Dark Forests. These evil, seemingly impenetrable locations house incredible challenges for even the most battle-tested inhabitants of the Kingdom. Defeating the creatures within the Dark Forests may be the last hope for Camelot. Types of Creatures Currently, these are the creatures you will encounter in a Dark Forest. Wanderer of Din-These are vulnerable to Archers Blade of Netzekt-vulnerable to Swordsmen Arm of Gevrah-These are vulnerable to Heavy Cavalry Priest of Neshod DARK FOREST UNIT STATS Experience level 1 Dark Forest give 10000 exp level 2 give 20000 exp level 3 give 40000 exp level 4 give 80000 exp (As you know, level 9 Knights Hall give 80000 exp 37day ) Attack Combos 'Dark Forest Level 1' MM - 25000 Scout - 1000 pike - 10000 Sword - 1000 archer - 2500 Cav - 1 HC- 1 ballista -1 Loss 1 HC. 'Dark Forest Level 1' Scout - 1 Archer - 13000 Knight combat skill- 68 All combat research lvl 11 Loss 1 scout Scout - 1 -OR- Militia Man - 1 Archer - 13000 Knight combat skill- 104 All combat research lvl 10 Loss- 1 Scout/ 1 MM (Whichever sent) 'Dark Forest Level 2' pike 50K sword 50K archers 50K knight 107 loss 368 swords MM 100% Attacks - 55 Knight for ALL list Lowest Loss's in Min and Max in Max. Lv.1 = Min: Max: RP: Lv.2= Min: Max: RP: Lv.3= Min: Max: RP: Lv.4= Min: Max: RP: PI 100% Attacks - 55 Knight for ALL list Lowest Loss's in Min and Max in Max. SW 100% Attacks - 55 Knight for ALL list Lowest Loss's in Min and Max in Max. AR 100% Attacks - 55 Knight for ALL list Lowest Loss's in Min and Max in Max. (**** And So On ****) Dark Forests currently appear in Bogs level 1-4, although they will begin to appear in higher levels as well. They cannot be conquered, but defeating them earns the player gold, knight experience points and occasionally powerful items. Players have obtained gems,portals,Providences,Inspirations,Auras and more. This is what we know about attack strategy, according to the folks at the KOC/Kabam forums. *Lower tier units suffer less losses than higher tier units (aswell as being more efficient use of resources) *Dark Forests make no use of Range and Speed whatsoever *Dark Forests are much more random than the normal combat system *Militiaman and supply troops seem to be the most efficient and effective *Cavalry and Heavy cavalry are also reasonably efficient against them, as well as having a faster marchng speed *Like wilds, they do not immediately respawn, so a two wave hit could be used. Questions That may Need an Answer 1) Do Guardian Effect Loss's? A: YES----The Guardians help you in the same way as if you were attacking a player. As of right now, you are either Increasing your troops Attack or your Increasing their HP. 2) More troops = Better or Worse? A: BETTER----I have been working 3 accounts with DF's and I have found to struggle more with level 4's with 100K. I have used same attacks with my 150k waves and have no problems. I am using the strategy of 1 scout, 1 hc, 1 pike, 1 sword, 1 arch, and the rest MM's. With the 100k waves I have lost some of the level 4's. With the 150k waves I never loss the battle. 3) Troop types and numbers are randomized, But is the total polulation also limited? Explination each troop has a population Number when training... can these numbers be used to find a max population for? I have noticed that the larger the WD the Lower the BN in Lv.2... It would help in determining lv.5-10 troop guessing before they arive. Ok, this was in comments Can someone dubble check? Wanderer of Din*1 + Blade of Netzekt*3 + Arm of Gevrah*5 + Priest of Yeshod*7 = 500*2^Level it is level 1=1000 level 2=2000 level 3=4000 level 4=8000 2 days ago by Pmking Category:Dark Forest level 2